Dragoon G
Dragoon G is an Attack-type Beyblade and was Tyson's sixth Beyblade. It evolves from Dragoon V2 and evolves into Dragoon GT. Bit Chip: Dragoon This Bit Chip is white and includes an optional sticker. It is the anime depiction of its Bit-Beast, Dragoon over a simplistic yellow and green background with white katakana for Dragoon, "ドラグーン". Attack Ring: Eight Spiker * Weight: 5 grams Eight Spikes takes the form of four dragon heads followed by slightly smaller fins, for a total of eight contact points. Each one of its eight well-spaced, well-shaped contact points is further enhanced by small spikes, adding Spike Attack to its already prodigious Smash Attack. Despite its hyper-aggressive profile, Eight Spiker is low on Recoil, and is capable of exceptionally clean knock outs at any stage of a battle. It is therefore one of the best left spin Smash Attack ARs. However, being effective in left spin only comes at a cost: it is unable to make use of Grip Base, the fastest low-height base. Additionally, its lack of any Upper Attack slopes means that it has more trouble outspinning opponents when using bases such as SG Metal Flat 2. Nonetheless, it is an excellent Smash Attack AR, commonly considered the best Left-Spin Smash AR, and is, at the very least, a strong contender for this title. Use in Smash Attack Customization * AR: Eight Spiker (Dragoon G) * WD: Wide Defense * SG: Neo Left SG (Normal Core) (Dragoon V2) * SP: Fin Tectors (Draciel V2) * BB: Customize Grip Base (Dragoon V2) In this custom, Eight Spiker's consistently powerful Smash Attack is enhanced in a couple ways: by the outwardly focused weight of Wide Defense–which increases movement speed–and by the additional lower Smash Attack provided by the Fin Tectors, which is useful given the slightly tall nature of Customize Grip Base. Weight Disk: Ten Wide * Weight: 14 Grams Ten Wide is the next in the series of Wide Weight Disks following Dragoon S' Eight Wide, now with two additional sides. As a result, it is both the widest and heaviest of them. Engine Gear: Metal Semi-Flat Dragoon G is equipped with a Left Engine Gear which has a Metal Semi-Flat tip. Despite the name, however, the tip is flat, only having slight rounding of the edges. This provides aggressive movement and decent Survival. The Engine Gear itself provides a burst of speed (the timing of which depends on the base it is used with). However, the tip isn't fully able to make use of this, and often, the most noticeable effect of activation is self-KO. Furthermore, it is too tall to hit many opponents, and is limited to Engine-Gear compatible bases, all of which are impractical and/or bulky. Overall, this part has no competitive use. Blade Base: First Clutch The Instant Release Base is a type of Blade Base compatible with the Engine Gear System. These Blade Bases were designed to work in conjunction with Engine Gears by activating their motors fully and immediately upon Launch. The first Instant Release Base was released on December 2002 in the A-89 Dragoon G starter pack. Description An Instant Release Base activates an Engine Gear core immediately at the start of battle.